


The Wonder Boys

by 70sbritish



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 70s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, David Bowie - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, mick jagger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sbritish/pseuds/70sbritish
Summary: Music, sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. The children of rock 'n' roll are hiding a scandal that could affect their fathers' careers. Would a band cover a love?





	The Wonder Boys

Harry likes to think that the sound his car emitted cut the air as a lightning. He imagined himself free as a bird, fast as a lightning and loose as the air itself.

\- SMOKE ON THE WATER - he shouted in full lungs while smiling, accompanying the music and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel like he was playing drums.

Smiling, singing and yelling. Harry loved all that. The speed, the wind in his face messing up his long hairs, the raucous music and all the adrenaline he could have.

Harry loves freedom.

His house was full of journalists, and the only thing the boy could think was what kind of mess his father had gotten into this time.

The gate was open, even before he turn his car into the driveway. When the wave of cameras and questions started to invade it, he sped up without thinking twice, going straight to the garage.

Stopped his car in one of the many empty spaces and entered his home.

Not that that place was a home. I mean, looking from outside, it was. But seeing the inside, it could be considered everything but a home of an ordinary family.

His drum was tossed in the middle of the TV room, with some guitars and wires of microphone scattered around. The front, the colorful light that a friend of his father had given him was lit, making a pink immensity in front of him.

The huge ladder was full of beer bottles, pizza boxes and party decorations.

Home.

\- Dad?

\- STUDIO - a voice shouted from the bottom of the hallway, making Harry run up there.

Opened up door filled with different stickers - there was one LGBT flag, a pizza and it even had... well, a penis glued near a peach.

\- I thought you'd finished composing and would be just recording it - Harry commented.

His father had his usual guitar on his hands, a cigarette in his mouth and a sheet of paper beside him.

\- Inspiration, absorb my energy.

Harry sat and watched Mick with his eyes closed, fingering some chords, never forgetting the cigarette on his mouth.

That's how it was. He would sit anywhere - no matter if it was sunny or raining, noisy or quiet - and only leave when a new song was about to be recorded. Mick Jagger was surprisely unusual, and Harry that about his father.

\- Do you think "naked and sweaty bodies" would shock our humble society? - he stopped writing for a minute, starting at his son's green eyes.

\- Probably, but, deep down, everyone desires sex until their bodys can't take it anymore.

\- That's my boy - returned his attention to the piece of paper - Oh, David is coming to dinner tonight.

\- Bowie?

\- Yep.

\- We got to clean the house, then.

\- He doesn't care about my madness - he replied, as if it were obvious - You're gonna like Louis.

\- Louis? Who's Louis?

\- His son. What time is it?

\- Six-thirty, i guess.

\- Call some restaurant while i finish up here, yeah?

Harry stood up, closing the studio door behind him and sitting on the big red sofa.

The shoe-shaped and crystal-studded phone had been his birthday present from a close friend, and even though it was a joke, Harry loved to watch it ring.

The only food Harry really knew how to order was pizza. Maybe he knew the bakery's phone, or the record store, but pizza was the first thing that came in his mind.

He turned on his record player without any pretension, just wanted to be left there, being absorbed by the couch or the music. Maybe both.

A curious fact about Harry is that he exhales music. He would always be listening, tapping or even composing something. Being a rockstar's son had some influences.

The doorbell rang a while then Mick ran into the door, wearing a shiny red robe.

\- Elegant - Harry praised.  
\- Picturesque!

The door opened and there was David, recognizable to three meters away by his colorful hair and flashy clothing.

\- You should be thankful that Mick doesn't care about your weed, Louis.

\- Let the boy smoke, everyone will die before thirties - his father hugged and kissed his friend's face, grabbing him by his arm and pulling it - I need to show you my new composition, "Naked and Sweaty Bodies".

\- That sounds fascinating, honey.

\- Don't forget dinner, Harry. Take care of Louis.

\- Louis, take care of Harry - David smiled, following Mick into the studio.

When Harry really looked at Louis, his first impression was that Louis got something impressive, just like David.

A tight and leather trousers marked both his legs that would probably have been vacuumed. A white blouse with transparent traits covered his chest, and the joint on his mouth seemed as normal there as breathing.

\- Do you want a drag? - It was the only thing the other said before catching the nearest guitar, strumming his fingers on the ropes and getting a perfect melody.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is being translated so I ask for some patience if you find any mistakes on the text. let me know if you like this chapter, feedbacks are always good ( twitter @harrytomIinswn)  
> see you soon.
> 
> all the love  
> sidx


End file.
